Yami and Yugi's Brotherly Love
by atemfan
Summary: Yugi's father puts together the puzzle and releases the 3,000 year old spirit named Yami. Philip Yugi's father's name in the story asks the spirit to help him and his wife Molly Yugi's mom's name in the story take care of their baby boy Yugi.
1. Yami and Yugi's Brotherly Love chapter 1

Story summary

Yugi's father puts together the puzzle and releases the 3,000-year-old spirit named Yami. Philip (Yugi's father's name in the story.) asks the spirit to help him and his wife Molly (Yugi's mom's name in the story.) take care of their baby boy Yugi. Yami is reluctant to help them at first but then he changes his mind.

Yami will eventually develop feelings for Yugi. (Probably romantic love.)

Yami Bakura and Yami Marik try to split them apart.

**Bold= angry/yelling/upset **(including semi upset/angry/yelling/shocked)

_Italicize=_ normal thinking

(_**Yami **__to _Hikari)

\Hikari_ to __**Yami**_/

A/N= Author Notes

Kevin Stevenson

Warning: There will be violence, cursing, Seto Kaiba will be OOC and have a dragon and a Yami Yugi fetish. Seto Kaiba is a doctor in this story. Seto has other jobs in this story. Seto Kaiba also takes care of orphan creatures. Yami will probably have an eating and fat fetish. There will also be yaoi. (Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi "Prideshipping" Yami x Yugi "Puzzleshipping") This fanfic is not for children who dislike violence. Yugi worships Yami Bakura, Yami Marik/ Marik, and Zorc. There are stores with Yugioh character/Duel Monster merchandise. Sometimes the characters will be in their Dark and Light Kingdom roles outside of the kingdoms. Some characters will be possessed by the princes of the Light and Dark Kingdoms.

The original Yugioh cast will be out of character in this story. They will have out of character clones that do things that the Yugioh characters from the TV show have never done. When the Yugioh characters from the original Yugioh TV show clones show up they will have OOC in front of their names to show the difference between the two characters.

Rex the hamster

Atemfan does not own Yugioh © Kazuki Takahashi, Pokèmon © Satoshi Tajiri, Digimon and other characters from cartoons like One Piece etc. She owns plenty of original characters like Trey Firewhip, Arthur Starthorn, etc.***Warning*** Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi will be a little moody at times due to the fact they were given some sort of a computer program as an upgrade that causes them to eat a lot etc. Yami, Yugi, Joey, & Mokuba have the same thing as Seto. Yugi, Joey, & Mokuba have had the program modified. Seto has modified the same program and he has also modified Yami's program upgrade as well. Yugi and some other characters will have pets in this story. Yugi, Seto Kaiba and an OC character will have creatures with Egyptian Duel Monster God powers. Yugi will have a cat named Slifer. Seto Kaiba will have a Pokèmon (treecko) named Obelisk. Yamionna will have a Pikachu named Ra.

Yami Yugi

(Warning!) This fanfiction is rated M for mature since there is language and adult themes like yaoi (boy X boy sex) and violence. This story's genre is family/hurt/comfort. Sometimes Yugi will call me different words for brother (Example: aniki, Oniisan, Oniisama, Oniichan, Niisan, Niichan etc.) Atemfan doesn't own any real world food/drink brands or music/bands/artists. But she does own the band name the Pharaoh Dissers (Joey, Ryou, Mokuba, Yugi, & Black Tyranno Reaper) and made up food/drinks that may be in the story. There are going to be songs in most of the chapters. Yugi will make parodies of specific songs. I'll will make up songs to sing to Yugi when he's a baby. At the start of the story Yugi is a newborn baby instead of a teenager.

Yami and Yugi's Brotherly Love part 1

Mr. Muto was putting the Millennium Puzzle together. He finally put it together before nightfall. The spirit of the puzzle woke up and came out of the puzzle. He was wearing a long sleeved tan shirt with a purple cape. The end of the shirt sleeves was black. The pants were also tan and had black at the ends of the pant legs. He was wearing golden Millennium puzzle earrings. His shoes were purple. He had Caucasian skin. His hair was blond, black, and purple at the end of his spiky hair. His eyes were white with purple irises. The eyes were a strange shape. His height is 5'4.

"Please help us Spirit of the puzzle. We have a baby boy that needs to be taken care of. My wife and I have jobs and we need someone to take care of our boy." said Mr. Muto.

The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle spoke in a semi upset tone. "**Why should I help you**? **Wait a minute that's the Sennen Puzzle your holding**! **The boy that you speak of is supposed to put that together. Where is he? As for your request I deny it! I'm not going to help you.**" The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle calmed down and started to introduce himself. "Oh and by the way my name is Yami. I'm an Egyptian prince. I have a brother named Atem. My parents loved my brother more than me. A yami is not a maid or a nurse or a nanny. The hikari's are vessels for yami's. The yami's are a yin to their yang so to speak. I am telling you that I'm not a male version of a maid, nurse, nanny or housekeeper. I'm a prince not a commoner even though I had to clean my only set of clothes, cook my own meals, find some way to teach myself to read etc."

Mrs. Muto spoke to Yami in a gentle tone of voice. "I'm holding him right now." She walks over to Yami. "This is Yugi Muto my son." Yami looked at the baby. "So this is Yugi. He's a baby. So that's why he couldn't put the puzzle together." said Yami. "Please help us Yami. You probably want to be part of a warm and caring family right?" said Mrs. Muto. "Yes, that's what I wanted. I've wished and dreamed about being with a warm, kind, caring family. But then I realized it was just a dream and that it wouldn't come true. I know that my dreams would never come true." said Yami. Tears started to come down from Yami's eyes. He hid them with his hands. Then he opened a portal and ran off.

Yami found a room with a bed. He ran over to it and jumped on it. He landed on a soft blanket. Yami scooted up to the pillow and put his head on the pillow. "This pillow is soft and comfy and so is this bed. Maybe I should take a nap. I should have grabbed my puzzle before leaving. Now I have to go back and get it. Wait a minute the puzzle was put together before night. So it's probably dark by now." said Yami. Yami looked at the clock. "It's 5:00 p.m. it's almost time to have dinner. I'll set the alarm to 6:00. Then I'll make dinner. I'm going to make a big dinner and then go to sleep. I'll get my puzzle in the morning." Yami went to sleep. The clock's alarm went off at 6:00.

Yami woke up and got out of the room. He found a kitchen and started fixing dinner. He made rice, pasta, and lots of other foods. When Yami was done he probably weighed 350 pounds or more. Yami made a belching sound. "I'm stuffed. That was good. Ah! Yes that's good food." Yami licked his lips, pulled up his shirt, puts his hands on his stomach, rubs his plump belly gently then yawns. "I'm sleepy. I am going to bed." said Yami. He looks up at the clock. "Ten thirty already. Alright time for bed." Yami gets up and heads toward the bed in the kitchen room. He takes off his shoes, shirt and pants and puts them on the table near the bed. Yami pulls down the covers and gets on the bed. Then he pulls the covers up and goes to sleep.

The next day Yami got up and put his shirt, pants and shoes on. "I shouldn't have run off like that yesterday. I hope they're not mad at me. I'll go back to the Muto's house after breakfast." said Yami. Yami made a big breakfast. He made and ate lots of pancakes, waffles, bacon, several pieces of toast with butter and jam, one pound of scrambled eggs, lots of biscuits and gravy and drank several pitchers of orange juice. Yami got out of the chair and looked down at his stomach. "Maybe I should wait until the food settles. I sure did eat a lot of food this morning. I sure do have a healthy appetite." Yami chuckles lightly, then starts laughing which causes his chubby belly to shake up and down and then he smiles. "I am healthy even though I'm not skinny." Yami's smile turns into a frown. "I'm sure they will hate me for leaving. What if they don't like me and decide that they don't need me anymore. What am I going to do?"

Meanwhile back at the Muto's house/cardshop. Mrs. Muto was feeding her newborn baby Yugi while Mr. Muto was reading the newspaper. "When is Yami coming back? He should have been here by now." said Mr. Muto. "He'll come back soon." said Mrs. Muto. She took Yugi out from underneath her shirt and put him on her shoulder and patted Yugi on the back. Yugi burped. Then Mrs. Muto put Yugi in his crib.

Meanwhile back at the island where Yami is. "I have to go back and get my puzzle. Then I will come back here and never go back. I'm sure they will be mad at me for coming and going so quick." said Yami. Yami left the island and went back to the Muto's. "I have come back for my puzzle." said Yami. Where is it?" "You have come to look after Yugi after all. Molly Yami has returned." said Mr. Muto. "Oh thank you for returning Yami. Would you like something to drink?" said Molly. Yami looked at both of Yugi's parents for a second before answering. "No thanks Mrs. Muto. I'll pass on the drink offer. All I want is my puzzle." said Yami.

"Your puzzle is in the guestroom. I hope you'll stay for lunch." said Mrs. Muto. Mr. Muto got up and walked over to Yami. Then he looked down at Yami's stomach. "You probably need to lose some weight before eating lunch. I'm sure that there's a gym somewhere that you can go to." said Mr. Muto. Yami spoke to Mr. Muto in an upset voice. "**You want me to go to a gym! Of all the nerve. I am not going to any gyms. I like the way that I am! If you can't accept the way I am then I'm going to take my puzzle and leave!**" Yugi started to cry. "**Now see what you did! You made Yugi cry!**" said Mr. Muto in an angry tone of voice. Yami used his powers to make his weight go back to what it normally was: 92 pounds. Then Yami went over to Yugi and picked him up. Yami rocked Yugi back and forth. Then he started singing a lullaby via the mind link.

(**Go to sleep little Yugi**

**and dream sweet dreams**

**my little hikari**

**I will always be with you**

**in your heart forever**

**there's no need to be scared**

**of the unknown**

**cause I'll always be by your side**

**to project you little Yugi**

**now and forever more **

**I love you my little hikari**

**for all eternity**)

When Yami was finished with his song Yugi stopped crying. Yami used his magic to create a pacifier and put it in Yugi's mouth. Mr. and Mrs. Muto were quite surprised at how well Yami handled the situation. Mr. Muto spoke to his wife quietly. "I think he did quite well eh Molly?" "I think we should let Yami stay for quite some time." said Mrs. Muto quietly.

End of chapter 1

Slifer the cagon (cat dragon) says, "I'll be in the next chapter. Be sure to leave a comment.


	2. Yami and Yugi's Brotherly Love chapter 2

Slifer the winged cat dragon and Skelgon show up in this chapter. Dark Prince Yugi's clone and the clone of his Yami make their first appearance in this story. Scary creatures will be talking to Yugi and try to make him hate Yami. Yami and Yugi's Brotherly Love chapter 2

The next day Yami got out of bed and went to the closet to get his clothes. He put on the same clothes he wore yesterday. Then Yami went to Yugi's room. ("**Good morning little Yugi. How are you? Oh that's right you can't speak full sentences yet.**") Yami went over to Yugi's crib. Yami removed the blanket that was covering Yugi and picked him up. Then Yami went over to the bed. "Can you say my name? Can you say Yami?" Yami asked. Yugi spoke to Yami in baby talk. "Yami." Yami was surprised at what he heard. "_Yugi said his first word. I'm so proud of him. I wonder what else he'll say."_ Yami heard a sound that snapped him out of his thinking. Yami spoke to little Yugi in a gentle voice. "(**You must be hungry little fellow. It must be time for breakfast. I wonder where his parents went. Did they go to work? It's so quiet around here. Oh well, I guess I'll just go to the kitchen to get you some food**.")

Yami went to the kitchen to get some food for Yugi and himself. Yami made some creamed rice for Yugi. He also got some milk and put it in a bottle for Yugi to drink. ("**I made this food for you Yugi. You'll like it I promise**.")Yami started feeding Yugi the creamed rice. When Yami had finished feeding both Yugi and himself, he started and finished the chores on the list that was put on the fridge. Yami yawned. "I'm tired. I think I'll take a nap. I'll put Yugi back in his crib." Yami went to Yugi's room, put him in the crib and wrapped the blanket around him. Then Yami went to his room to take a nap. Meanwhile a counsel of strange creatures were talking about a strange baby kitten and what to do with him. Master Demon was speaking to the other members of the counsel. "What are we going to do with this baby kitten?" Another member of the counsel named Zowler suggested an idea. "There's a boy named Yugi that needs an animal companion. We'll give him the baby kitten." Master Demon sent the baby kitten to Yugi's room. The strange baby kitten landed in the crib. The baby kitten crawled up to Yugi. The strange baby kitten mewed softly. Yugi heard the kitten meowing. "I hear a kitty."

Yugi pulled out one of his arms from underneath the blanket and put his hand on the baby kitten. Yugi spoke to the kitten. "Soft kitty. My kitty." Yami finished his nap at 10:30 a.m. and went to see Yugi. Yami went into Yugi's room and went over to his crib. Yami started speaking to Yugi. ("**What is this kitten doing in your crib Yugi**?") Yugi spoke in baby talk to Yami. /"He's my kitty."/ "**His fur is the same color as Slifer the sky dragon's skin. Perhaps he has Slifer's powers.**" The baby kitten mewed twice (Translation: I'm hungry. Feed me.) ("**Looks like the kitten needs food. I'll get a bottle of milk.**") Yami went to the kitchen to get a baby bottle and some milk. Yami put the milk into the bottle and warmed it with his magic. Then he went upstairs and went into Yugi's room. Yami went over to the crib, grabbed the kitten gently and started feeding him with the bottle. Then Yami put the kitten back into the crib. Then Yami took the blanket out from underneath Yugi and put it on top of him. Yami was wondering if Yugi learned any other words. ("**Yugi did you learn any other words? I guess not.**") Yugi started to speak to Yami in baby talk. /"Love you Yami. My niisama."/ ("**So you did somehow learn other words. Your parents are going to be thrilled.**") said Yami in a happy tone of voice. When Yugi's parents got home, they went upstairs and into Yugi's room. "Did Yugi say anything?" asked Mr. Muto.

"Yugi said my name. He called me brother." "That's wonderful." said Mrs. Muto. Any other news?" "There's a strange kitten in the crib." Yami took the kitten out of the crib. "How cute. I wonder what its name is." said Mrs. Muto. "The kitten is a male. He reminds me of Slifer the Sky Dragon. Say that's a good name for him. Slifer the kitten." said Yami. Yugi spoke to Yami. /"My kitty. Give back kitty please."/ "Yugi can talk. Molly Yugi can talk. This is the best day of my life. Yami give Yugi the kitten." said Mr. Muto. Yami put the kitten back into the crib. The kitten mewed a few times. (Translation: Hello my name is Slifer. I like it here. ) Then the baby kitten spoke. "Me like you. We be friends. Me like Yami too. He real nice." "That kitten sure is friendly. I'm sure we'll be the best of friends." said Yami.

Yami chatted with Yugi's parents for a while and then Philip and Molly went downstairs to make dinner. Yami was left upstairs with Yugi and Slifer. Yami took Yugi and Slifer downstairs. Yami went into the kitchen and made Yugi's and Slifer's dinners. Then after Yami finished feeding them, he put them in a crib that was in the living room. Then Yami had dinner with Yugi's parents and Yugi's grandpa. Slifer the kitten was sleeping under the blanket next to Yugi. Both of them yawned at the same time. Then all of a sudden, there was a spooky voice speaking quietly to Yugi. "Soon Yami will be in so much pain and sorrow. You'll hurt his feelings when you're older." The evil voice laughed quietly. "(He he he ha ha ha mwaha ha ha) Now go to sleep little one. Let evil be your guide." Other spooky voices were talking then started singing a spooky song.

Go to sleep vessel of the dark prince

and have dark and pleasant dreams

we will protect you from harm little one

and destroy all your fears and nightmares

and help you get rid of your Yami

Then the spooky voices laughed quietly and then they were quiet. Yami finished eating his dinner and then he went into the living room. Slifer the baby kitten spoke to Yami in a frightened tone of voice. "Yami a scary creature spoke to Yugi. He say you be in pain soon." Yami was shocked. "**O****h no****! T****his is terrible****! W****hat am I going to do**? I have to remain calm." "I heard spooky laughing. Then heard singing. They sing spooky lullaby. Then they laugh and disappeared." said Slifer in a calm tone of voice. Yugi's parents and grandpa came into the living room. "What's wrong Yami? Are you okay?" Molly asked. Yami turned around. "Slifer says he heard voices." "Yugi can hear spooky voices in his head. That's a problem." said Mr. Muto. Baby Yugi spoke to Yami. /"Voices sing song. They real friendly. They're friends. Yami silly aniki."/ Yami got upset at what he heard. Yami turned around and spoke to Yugi in an upset voice. ("**I'm not being silly Yugi. Those creatures are not your friends. ****T****heir jerks that's what they are. ****M****aybe I should just leave after I get my puzzle**!") Yugi started to cry. Mr. Moto spoke to Yami in a semi-upset tone of voice. "**N****ow see here Yami. I** **think you should apologize to Yugi immediately**." Yami went over to the crib. ("**I'm sorry Yugi. I promise I won't leave.**") Baby Yugi spoke to Yami in an angry voice. /"**You not sorry! You liar! You evil nasty bully! You hate me! Baka (stupid) dummyhead!**"/ Yami's eyes shrank and his mouth opened a little when he heard what Yugi had said. ("**Yugi I'm not lying. I mean it. I care about you and love you with all of my heart. I'm so sorry for what I said. It's just that grownups get upset when they here someone say such things.**") Yami pulled the blanket down, grabbed Yugi gently and rocked Yugi back and forth. Yami used the same lullaby he sang via the mind link.

(**Go to sleep little Yugi**

**and dream sweet dreams**

**my little hikari**

**I will always be with you**

**in your heart forever**

**there's no need to be scared**

**of the unknown**

**cause I'll always be by your side**

**to project you little Yugi**

**now and forever more **

**I love you my little hikari**

**for all eternity**)

Yugi calmed down. The lullaby worked like it did the first time. Yami put Yugi back into the crib and put the blanket over Yugi. "Yami you have to be more careful of what you say more often." said Mr. Muto. "I promise I'll be careful of what I say to Yugi or anyone else. I'll take good care of Yugi Mr. and Mrs. Muto. I promise that I will be a good big brother to little Yugi." said Yami.

A specific amount of time past and Yugi went from being a newborn baby to a two year old toddler. Slifer became a kitten and was walking around the living room. A portal opened and a black and white kitten with red eyes came out of it. The kitten went over to Yugi and started rubbing against Yugi's legs. Yugi bended over and grabbed the kitten and went over to the couch where Yami was. Yami was reading a book about Egyptian Gods. "Look look I have a kitty." Yami put down the book and looked at Yugi. "I thought you already had a kitten Yugi. You have to put him back." "I don't know where kitty comes from. I keep kitty anyway." "No you are not keeping the kitty." "Yes I am" "No your not" "Yes I am" "No your not" Yugi and Yami argued for an hour.

The kitten got out of Yugi's arms, climbed up Yami's leg, got on Yami's lap, climbed straight up to Yami's face, unsheathed his claws and scratched Yami's face. "Ouch that hurts. Naughty kitten." The kitten continued to scratch Yami's face with his claws. Then the kitten ran around Yami's entire face biting and scratching. Yami grabbed the kitten with his hand. The kitten hissed and growled at Yami. Yugi started kicking Yami's leg with his foot. "Let him go you douchebag." The kitten got out of Yami's hand and crawled up his arm. Then he went into Yami's shirt. The kitten stuck his claws into Yami's skin and went straight down Yami's back.

Then the kitten went around to the front of Yami's body. He went from Yami's chest and straight down into Yami's boxers. The kitten headed for the private part of Yami's body and when he got there, he bit hard. Yami's eyes shrank and Yami screamed in pain. "Ow that hurts. Rotten kitten. I'm starting to hate that kitten." Yugi got underneath one of the pant legs, grabbed Yami's leg, turned his head and bit hard. Then Yugi let go and changed his teeth to sharp pointed teeth and bit Yami's leg again. Yami got up, lifted his leg, and started shaking it. The kitten let go of what he was biting and headed for the back of Yami's body. The kitten went to Yami's behind and bit it with his teeth. Yami yelped in pain. Both the kitten and Yugi bit and scratched Yami for several hours. Yami had finally caught both Yugi and the kitten, made a rope appear, and tied them up. Then he made a medical bag appear and started bandaging himself. Yugi's parents got home at 4:30. They went into the living room and went over to the couch. "Yami why did you tie them up?" said Mr. Muto. "I did that because they were mean to me." "They hurt you that badly? Oh dear they must be talked to immediately." said Mrs. Muto.

Mr. Muto untied Yugi and the kitten. "Yugi don't do that ever again." Yugi and the kitten looked at Mr. Muto and razzed him. "That's not nice. Wait a minute. Where did that cat come from? I thought that Yugi had only one cat." "Kitty came out of portal. I'll call him Skelgon. He's my second kitty." "I just hope you don't get too many creatures." said Mr. Muto. Slifer the kitten went over to the couch and jumped on it. He went over to Yami and sat on his lap. Yami put one of his bandaged fingers on Slifer's chin and lightly scratched it. Slifer purred. Skelgon turned around and started to climb up Yugi's back. Then he went over to Yugi's shoulder. Skelgon rubbed his head against Yugi's neck and started to purr. Then he turned his head and licked Yugi's neck. "That tickles. He he he. He likes me. Skelgon likes me. I'm keeping him." "Good grief." said Yami.

At 5:30, Yugi's parents started to make dinner. Yugi was playing with Skelgon. Skelgon meowed and Yugi mimicked him. Skelgon hissed and Yugi did the same thing. Skelgon arched his back and Yugi did the same thing. Skelgon let out an angry sound, which sounded like an angry jungle cat, and Yugi did the same thing. Skelgon roared like a lion and Yugi did the same thing. Yami was scared out of his wits when he heard the roaring. "Is that kitten even a regular kitten or is he something else?" said Yami. "I'm not a domestic kitten. I'm a vampire kitten. I like blood. I'm about the size of a lion cub and have big paws." said Skelgon. "**A vampire kitten! ****T****hat's bad news. Yugi you have to get rid of that kitten immediately!**" "I'm not getting rid of Skelgon. I like him and he likes me. I'm keeping him and that's final." said Yugi.

Skelgon snickered and laughed evilly. Yugi did the same thing. Slifer and Yami rolled their eyes at the same time. "It's time for dinner. Get your hands cleaned before you get the food." said Mr. Muto. Yami and Yugi went into the kitchen and the kittens followed them. Yami helped Yugi clean his hands and then they had dinner. Then they went into Yugi's room. Yugi made a rope appear and the kitten's started playing tug of war with it. Yami went over to Yugi's bed and laid on it. "I'm stuffed. I hope they didn't mind that I had thirds. I couldn't help it if I got kind of hungry." said Yami. "Don't worry Oniichan they won't get mad at you cause they made plenty of food. You sure like to pig out a lot right aniki?" Yami let out a hiccup and a not very loud belch. "Excuse me. Yeah I like food a lot. That's gonna be a problem from now on right Yugi? I'm sure their going to have to get plenty of groceries and have big food bills." said Yami. Yugi made a laptop, mouse and mousepad appear on the floor and sat down. "I have an idea." Yugi opened the laptop, turned it on and booted up a computer program.

Then Yugi gave the laptop specific commands and the laptop made the house glow with demonic gem powers. Red, blue, and yellow colors showed up. Then the laptop showed Yugi something that could help him and his family. A food replacement program that automatically replaces food that has been finished with brand new, never been opened food products. "Replace food automatically, permanently for a long time." said Yugi. The laptop did what Yugi told it to do. "Now we don't have to worry about food bills or grocery shopping anymore. Yugi's parents cleaned up the table and put the rest of the food away. "Yami was a total pig at dinner tonight Molly. We can't afford to keep him if he keeps eating a lot of food." said Mr. Muto. "Yugi thinks of Yami as a brother Phillip. We can't tell Yami to leave. Yami said that he wouldn't leave. Who's going to take care of Yugi on the weekends after Yugi starts school? Your father is old and he can't easily take care of Yugi by himself." "I know that Molly. We just have to find a way to feed everybody without having to go to the grocery store a lot."

Meanwhile within the Darkness gem's version of the Dark Kingdom Dark Prince Yugi's clone was thinking of a plan to get Yugi to hate his Yami. "I must think of a plan. Something so evil and diabolical and fail proof so it can't fail. Now where's my yami?" A black portal opened and out came a pale-skinned version of Yami Yugi. His eyes were the same purple color as Yugi's Yami. His hair was the same colors as Yami Yugi. He wore a black shirt, blue pants, his ears were like vampire ears, and he wore black shoes with blue straps on them. He was walking on his hands and feet. His plump stomach was dragging on the ground. ("**Why have you called me sire?**") /"Because I was wondering where you were. From the smell of your breath, I would most likely guess that you were in the kitchen gobbling down food again as usual. Am I correct Demon Yami?"/ Demon Yami's clone licked his lips, created a soft cushion and laid down on it. /"**Demon Yami I'm getting impatient!**"/ The Demon Yami clone hiccupped and made a content sound before going to sleep. Dark Prince Yugi let out a disgusted sound after hearing the hiccupping and the content sound that his yami was making. "(Sigh) What am I going to do with you Demon Yami?" Dark Prince Yugi's clone got up and went over to his yami. /"**Wake up you fat piggish glutton!** We are supposed to come up with a plan to make Yugi hate his yami."/ 

To Be Continued…


End file.
